An Autumn Day
by MelodyxRage
Summary: Collection of fluffy fluffness... Anything from deathshipping  It CAN be fluffy!  to puzzleshipping. Please Enjoy  I'll be adding more
1. On a Walk

**Well, actually, I'm writing this tonight instead of doing another part to my Notebook story. i just couldn't get anything down... Probably due to my terrible procrastination. Really, I'll finish it. But I dont want it to be crappy. So, to give my self tomorrow to work on it, I'm starting this little collection. It'll be one or two, or maybe even three little fluffy one-shotty autumn/halloween stories to keep you happy. Read on and enjoy~**

Vivid colors, as bright as the sun, covered every inch of vision. A wonderful yellow, a red that glowed like blood, and orange like the pumpkins at the market. Bakura tried his best to not seem impressed. It was the first fall this beautiful he had seen in a thousand years. Here, next to his was-landlord, wandering down a trail behind their house, walking on his new legs in his new body, was the only way he could think to have this experience again. The smaller figure next to him wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck. The gorgeous boy was just as breath-taking as the scenery. His tight jeans were a soft blue, like the sky above them. His jacket was a light tan, and the scarf wrapped around his neck was blue and white striped. On his tiny fragile hands were two white knit gloves, the mitts buttoned back so he still had fingers. Those wonderful fingers were twined through Bakura's bigger rougher ones.

Still the older albino tried to keep his shallow sense of pride. The more the younger asked how he liked it, the more he denied feeling anything other then cold. He hadnt bundled up as much as Ryou had. He wore only a pair of lose jeans, a dark blue, a white shirt and a black jacket.

Half way along the trail, just as it started looping back towards their house, the wide eyed boy turned to his partner, smiling.

"Kura-kun," he said bashfully, his shy trembling arms wrapping carefully around Bakura's waist. "I know you don't mind it out here. You don't hate it as much as you say you do."

At times it was as if the two shared a mind link again. All their years together seemed to give them an uncanny ability to always know how the other was feeling.

"Kura-kun, we're almost home. Don't worry," his voice was sugar sweet and as smooth as glass.

Again Bakura gave no response. He merely gazed down at his wonderful partner, completely speachless. He caressed the snow white skin of the younger's cheek, and tilted his face up by the chin. Slowly he leaned down, allowing Ryou's heart rate to have a chance to spike, before softly pressing their lips together. The kiss depened, and after several minutes, Ryou pulled away. A furious blush was spread over his cheeks. No matter how many times the two kissed, and no matter much time he spent with Bakura, his deep sense of devotion never faltered and each kiss was as amazing as the first.

Their hands found each others again and the started back towards the house. The deep voice spoke up over the crunching leaves.

"Yes, aibou, it's beautiful out here. And you are the reason why," he spoke just loud enough for Ryou to hear him. A small smile spread over his gentile features.

They kept off down the worn path, heading for home. There Ryou would make some lovely hot cider and the two would enjoy some quiet time together, watching the fall sun set out their window.

~M~

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Apple Kisses

**Ah shit. I know I know, I still have continued my Notebook story. *holds up egg deflecting shield* I'll get to it reallyyyy! Tomorrow i have half a day off from school, so I'll get to work as soon as possible on that. **

**In the mean time... I wrote a little puzzleshipping for you :3 enjoy3 When I publish Friday you'll each get a plushie when you read x3 **

The taller, spikey haired Egyptian looked out the window. Out in the yard stood his partner, his friend, the guy he lived beside but could never really tell how he truely felt. It had always been like this. The two were so close, best friends (hell, they had shared a body for what felt like forever) but they remained seperated. Their rooms were down the hall from eachother, and this was a fact that left the King of Games with a sinking feeling. Each day he longed to hold his partner, to give him safety. However each night, he went to sleep in a cold bed. No other person to keep him company; no soft, _sweet_ lips to keep him warm.

A bright fall sun was falling just over the tips of the trees. It gave that autumn feeling that made you feel alive.

Yugi lay in the sunshine, eyes closed. The cool breeze was countered by the sunshine, leaving him the need to be only in a black short sleeved shirt and blue pants. You wouldn't think it was anything special to look at - and Yami will admit, it could be tighter - but he was more then happy to just watch him, think of all the ways he could kiss him, love him, take him, right there in the beautiful autumn sun.

Plucking a ripe ruby red apple from a golden bowl, Yami made his way outside. The smaller boy didnt move at the approaching noises. He lay still, basking in the sun.

The Egyptian bit into his apple, then neatly collapsed next to Yugi.  
>"What exactly are you doing?" he mumbled, wiping away a bit of juice that ran down his chin.<p>

The other figure rolled onto his side, facing the man who now blocked the sun.  
>"Photosynthesizing," he said seriously, "Look, you just killed me."<p>

He recived a weird stare in return. So he sat up and laughed. "It was a joke," he explained. He spotted the apple and grinned. "Oh I'm starving, I forgot to eat breakfast!" he snatched the apple out of the Pharaoh's hand and took a bite, his tiny mouth not accomplishing much.

Yami pouted, "That was my apple."

"Oh please, there are more inside."

"Thats not the point! I already bit it. It could have germs. What if right now my germs were killing you? You could die and it would be all your fault!"

The younger boy laughed and took anothe bite, "I'm sure your germs won't hurt me. Im the King of Games... Well half of him... But really, germs wont hurt me."

Yami gave a low chuckle and fell back into the grass, laying as Yugi had moments ago. He lay there, becoming more drowsey by the minute. Crunches continued as his housemate finished the apple. Then there was rustling, and he felt something on top of him. He opened his eyes and there was Yugi. He was holding himself up above him so their bodies never touched. Yami's breath hitched.

"Yu-Yugi what are you doing?"

"You looked lonely."

"You were sitting here next to me."

"You looked cold."

"Im wearing more then you."

"Fine. You looked... like you were going to get sunburn."

The bottom sighed and chuckled. "Yugi," he waited for a response. When he got nothing he tried again. "Yugi." Still the top just looked at him.

WIth a shake of his head, Yami wound his fingers through his friends hair, pulling their faces inches from each other. "Response please, little apple stealer,"

His response was Yugi closing the distance between their lips and kissing him. Too shocked to respond, slowly he melted into his love's mouth. For several blissful minutes the two remained locked together. Their tongues battled, meeting and twining as they let them selves go.

When the smaller lips finally pulled away, short of breath, Yami sat up. The lovely King pulled his partner onto his lap and smirked. "You know, you tasted very sweet, and sticky. I might just have to call you my little apple stealer now."

On his lap, a tiny pink blush spread over Yugi's face. "I think I wouldn't mind too much."

_**Fin~ **_


End file.
